The Bet
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: This is why you never make a bet with Pepper. It is VERY humiliating. Well, at least for Tony that is, but it's his own fault. He brought the rain of humility upon himself. LET THE LAUGHTER BEGIN!


**Okay, so this was a little oneshot i came up with a while ago, and i had written the idea on a piece of paper along with a TON of other ideas and I actually realized that Iron Trust was one of those stories! So, if I ever get writers block for my stories, I have a bunch of oneshot ideas to work on. **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, honestly I think someone would get that by now...oh well ;)**

Tony could feel their eyes boring in to his back. He could hear them whispering about him. He could even hear people laughing from outside the window. Oh how humiliating. So very, _very _humiliating this was. He shifted uncomfortably under their stares. Why was it him that ended up like this?

Oh right. It was his fault.

He was such an idiot.

His face was redder than red. It put his iron man armor to shame. Why couldn't this shameful torcher end? Why was he stuck like this?

Oh right. It was his fault.

All. His. Fault.

It was all his fault that he was standing there in a dress. Not only a dress, but a maids dress. It was so humiliating.

Why did he have to start this torcher.

Oh that's right, he made a bet with Pepper.

And lost.

He _never _should have done it. He never should have agreed to all of this. Stupid him. Stupid him and his stupid over confidence.

So stupid.

…

_Pepper laughed. "Sure you can." _

_Tony nodded his head, a smirk glued to his face. "Yep. Without a doubt."_

_Pepper scoffed and rolled her eyes, secretly doubting he could. "Okay, then prove it."_

"_Is that a bet?" _

_Pepper nodded her head, holding her hand out to make the bet official. "I bet you can't make the shot."_

"_What if I can?" Tony asked, bouncing the basketball before catching it. _

"_Then, I'll stop texting you for a week." Pepper said. _

_Tony raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't last a day." _

"_And if you lose," Pepper continued as if he hadn't said anything. "You _have _to wear a dress of my choice, while in public."_

"_Hey, that's not fair!" Tony complained. _

"_You doubt your skills?" Pepper asked. _

_Tony scoffed. "No, just worried that you're in over your head. You wouldn't be able to fulfil your side of the bet. You'd never be able to stop texting."_

_Pepper shook her head. "I never said I would stop texting, I just said I'd stop texting you." _

_Tony rolled his eyes. "Either way, I'm gonna win this bet."_

_Then they shook their hands; agreeing to the bet. _

…

"Stupid basket, stupid little cheat…" He grumbled to himself.

"Keep folding!" Pepper's voice commanded.

A few snickers was heard from not too far away. Tony grumbled more to himself and forcefully folding the cleaned shirt. Stupid laundry.

"Why couldn't I do something else?" He finally asked when he finished the folding….of on load.

"Because, my washer broke and I need clean cloths." Pepper stated matter-of-factly.

"This is so unfair…" Tony mumbled.

…

_Tony stood, ready to shoot, at the half court line. He bounced the ball proudly on the ground and focused on his goal. The basket. He ignored the excited encouragement from the sidelines where Happy and Rhodey were. He ignored Pepper who was standing only feet away from him, her hands crossed. A smirk on her own face. _

_He bounced the ball once more and aimed at the basket. Just as he fired, Pepper shouted, "DON'T MESS UP!" Starling him to miss angling a bit, and…missing the shot. _

_He stared for a few minutes. He missed. He actually missed. He was so sure that he wasn't going to miss…He looked over to Pepper, a bit scared of what she was going to do. _

_He backed away when her face slipped in one of pure crazy evilness. "You lost!"_

…

He looked over and saw that there was now a crowd gathering at the window. A worker was trying to shoo them away, but they didn't listen. Of course not. Tony Stark in a dress was definitely a sight to see. They wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Just take a picture and get on with it!" He said aggravated at the laughter. "It lasts longer!"

Then as they pulled out phones and cameras, he sulked on a bench nearby, pulling the knee length dress as far as it would go. It was so humiliatingly embarrassing. Even Pepper was laughing and taking pictures. She's evil. He knew it. She turned evil.

He shoved the last load into the washer and put the soap in as Pepper directed him to the first time…which was hours ago. This was humiliating.

"Why me?" He whispered.

…

"_You cheated!" He exclaimed as soon as Pepper approached him. _

"_No, I was helping you! I told you not to mess up, but what did you do?" She asked, "You MESSED up!"_

"_You shouted, it unfocused me." _

"_Stop making excuses." Pepper laughed. "I won fair and square. Plus, even if I did do that to mess you up, you never said that doing so was against the rules."_

_Tony opened his mouth, but closed when he found she was right. Then he crossed his arms with a pout. "Well, I thought it was just common sense that all's fair in a bet."_

"_Exactly." Pepper said. _

_Tony blinked at looked at his feet. Then he realized what he said and face palmed. He just proved her right. He just proved himself wrong. Crap. Now he was just asking for it. She was NOT going to go easy on him. Not. At. All. _

"_Pepper, now, be reasonable," Tony said backing away from the slowing approaching redhead. "What kind a dress is supposed to fit me? Where will we get the dress anyway? Can't we just work this out?"_

_She shook her head, with a laugh that was starting to creep him out. _

…

Pepper listened as Tony hummed some sort of tune to himself as he pulled out the dry clothes from the dryer. She was quite amused as he started talking to himself in some weird high pitched voice. She heard him scold himself for dropping something on the ground. His voice cracked a few times in the process too.

She chuckled to herself.

Tony turned around a wide smile on his face. "Now, do you want me to use the Tide, or the Angel Soft brand this time?"

She tried to contain her laughter as she replied, "Don't care, just pick one."

"But don't you have a preference?" Tony asked, his voice high pitched still.

Pepper could tell the people doing laundry in the corner might die of laughter.

Tony's hand reached up to scratch his nose before he sneezed. Then he looked up at her worriedly. She was about to ask what was wrong (that wasn't because of the dress), but he suddenly put his face close to hers.

"Did I smear my mascara?" He asked, his voice still girly like. "What about my lipstick? I swear I touched my lips! MY WORLD IS ENDING!"

Pepper almost choked on air. "Tony your make up is fine, calm down."

"NO!" He shouted, his voice cracking. "No, everyone will see it! They'll see how ugly my make up is! I can't let them see me like this! OH NO! MY MAKE UP IS RUINED!"

"Tony calm down, everyone is staring."

Tony's voice changed back to normal. "They always were."

Then he just turned around and started to hum to himself again as he finished up his last load of laundry.

"Okay Pepper," Rhodey's voice piped up. "I think you've tortured him enough."

Pepper pouted. "But I'm having fun!"

"Yeah, but I think 4 hours is enough torture for one guy…" Rhodey pointed out. "I think Tony lost it after the second load."

"Nah, I think he's fine…" Pepper said, gesturing to him.

"Pepper look at him." Rhodey said, chuckling. "I mean he's freaking swaying his hips as he hums."

Pepper laughed as she realized that Tony really was doing that. "Okay, Tony!"

He turned around, his eyes wide, and his smile wide, his head tilted "Yeeeeeesssss?"

"You are free to go." Pepper simply said.

With that Tony literally zipped out of the laundry mat. Never again was he going to make a bet with Pepper.

**Okay, so that came out of nowhere, even if I had thought of the idea months ago...I was actually not expecting myself to have written that last part like that...Oh well, works for me! How was it? Was it any good? **

**We do have a family friend coming over whos around my age, but he's a boy, so I'm not expected to hang out with him 24/7 like that last time, so we're good, plus he might not come anyways, we're unsure.**

**Fun Fact: _The only time I'll ever wear a dress or makeup is if its required or recommened. So weddings, funerals, graduations, and stuff like that. _**

**Two things: ONE is that I've decided...with a little persuasion...to start my own Pepperony Contest! :D So yay! It's pretty much the same thing as PottsXStark's, but I'm the one holding it...So look into it and i hope I got things right, it's my first forum/contest thing...when i was setting it up i did so many things wrong, i was laughing.**

**And TWO, I have a POLL that needs VOTING! I mean it! Without the poll answered I won't get to update Baby Phase. SO hope on to it! It only takes a few seconds. Just go find it on my profile! Thanks for those of you who help!**

**And I don't think it's showing right now, maybe it is, but my profile picture is Tony and Pepper, and I drew them...it's also the unedited version of the Contest's Cover Image. :) Just putting it out there. **

**So, REVIEW and tell me what you think!And So you know, THERE is NOT a second chapter. It was a mistake of accidentally repeating this chapter in an edit.  
**

**P.S I don't own Tide or Angel Soft...Just saying. **


End file.
